Effects of glucocorticoids and hepatotoxic agents on the response of isolated liver cells to glucagon will be investigated. Specifically, tissue levels of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP, glycogenolysis, gluconeogenesis and ketogenesis will be determined. Failure of isolated cells to respond to glucagon will be compared with adenylate cyclase activity in broken cell preparations.